Purple Scorpion
by Ozwolf
Summary: The Undertaker and Kane fight for the right to rule, Lord of Hell Vs the Lord of darkness. Undertaker needs new female's, he takes the advice of his ministry and follows them to a club. Kane is also there, they find Cassey and Rebela,a rouge and a cowgirl
1. The Battle of the Lords

**The Purple Scorpion**

Chapter 1

In the countryside of America, a large house with ten to twelve acres of ground was lit up with red and purple lights that shot up into the sky like lightning bolts. At the back of the great building was a tall and dark figure in black and long black hair under a cowboy hat or a undertaker hat, the huge man was the Undertaker himself and with a great pull off his arms he shot them forwards and shot a purple stream of lightning towards a equally large man. The other man was bald and bad looking, wearing a red flowing jacket that was burnt at the bottom and blew in the wind, no top on his body but ripped up trousers...yes this man is Kane. The bolt from the undertaker sent his long black jacket flying up in the blowing wind as well and the bolt hit Kane with such power that he was sent into the ground and then the red brother sent a red bolt at taker but it missed and blew up another piece of the already blown up back wall. A scene in the sky was terrifying because it was shadow like creatures of the night fighting with devils with wings and tails like that of Alien, fighting for the right to rule the over ground (earth) and their masters where fighting with all the powers that their realms could muster and with one great blow the Undertaker hit Kane with a power bolt that made Kane bleed and as the blood hit the ground it turned to flames and surrounded the dead man. The Undertaker was not fazed by this but in fact used it to send the fire to his brother and seeing that he had no more chance against his dark brother Kane grabbed a fist full of flames and slammed it into the ground opening a doorway to the deep regions of hell. But then he looked up and saw two women looking through the glass of the mansion and sent a blast to the building that blew up the room with the woman in it to pieces, Undertaker looked in shock as the pendants of the women appeared in his hand symbolizing their death and Kane vanished into the doorway with his devils following while the one who were injured died and burned.

The ministry walked out of the mansion covered in blood and beaten half to death as well, the undertaker regains his composure and cracks his neck from side to side and Paul Bearer said holding up the dust covered urn

"We have won this battle my Undertaker"

"To the loss of my women, Edge..." Undertakers voice was rough but had soft intent and Edge walked forwards with the blood coming from his moth and said knelling in front of his master

"Yes my lord"

"Captain of my army, you have also lost your share of women (he turns to the other men) you all have"

In front of the Undertaker were his most faithful men, blood from his mouth smothering his chin and once white frilled shirt was Gangrel who nodded to the comment of his master, Viscera was next in the perfect line and had a swelled eye that was bleeding but he did not nod because he was not of a high enough rank to own women neither were Christian or Mideon. Both men had hair matted with blood and ash, blood staining their arms and weapons they had not yet the patience to drop so that they could replace themselves into the weaponry by the magic of the Undertaker and the darkness. The last two men did agree and these were Bradshaw and Farooq who were the best fighting partners anyone had ever seen, both had dropped their swords and guns and they vanished into thick gray smoke and back into the weaponry. Bradshaw was bleeding from his nose and his shirt was ripped along his chest, Farooq was ripped open across his spine and snapped back his dislocated shoulder after Undertaker nodded for him to do so. Paul did not fight though because he was not able to but he used his small amount of power to protect the urn, he lifted it up and cleaned it with a purple rag from his jacket pocket. But then two light blue flame like object flew from the great house and into the urn, then darker ones all of them of the people, creature and the women who died that night and this was now the power for the Undertaker, more creatures that died the more powerful he became. The Undertaker turned and Paul said looking up at his master

"What are we to do my lord Undertaker"?

"Rest, tomorrow we hunt for new women and relax...after this battle we all need it and I will be with you for the hunt...Edge you will find a place were we can drink and settle"

"A club my lord" Edge said this with confusion and Undertaker said with a snap of disapproval from Edge's tone of voice

"Yes, also wear something that will not bring attention to yourselves"

The Undertaker walked into the house and the ministry watched him walk into his house, Edge stood up and they all watched as their wounds healed up on their own in a matter of seconds and Bradshaw said once he was sure that the Undertaker was gone

"Listen golden boy it had better be a good one, with gamboling, women, music and booze"

"I say we go the purple scorpion," Gangrel said wiping the blood from his chin and then licking it from his hand and Farooq said

"Are you mad, the purple scorpion is owned by the Goth and the cowgirl...although the drinks are free after twelve"

"The owners of that club are great, they sing for you, they allow gambling and the cowgirl likes me...she lets us have a free round" Christian said with a snooty tone in his voice and Edge said

"The Goth likes ya too, they love our group...but it is just scary when a fight breaks out"

"Oh yeah, the Goth has the crossbow and knife while the cowgirl has that blood great shotgun and flip knife" Bradshaw said remembering when a fight did break out and the cowgirl used the shotgun to round up the troublemakers and shot one in the leg with a rubber bullet but then Paul came out and said hearing it all

"That is a perfect place to take the master"

"Paul, it is a great place but I don't think he would find it so great" Viscrea said back and Paul shook his head and said

"Nonsense, the ladies sound great... the master might even like the free drinks"

"It is common ground Paul" Edge said with respect but Paul said

"Come now Edge, we will go hunting in the morning and then go to this little place called the...um... what is it again"

"The Purple Scorpion" the Undertaker said from the balcony where he was perched like a hawk on the big stone banister and Gangrel said

"As long as you are sure my lord"

"I think a biker cover will work for this one, also I wish to meet this Goth and cowgirl"

The Undertaker went back into the house and hung up the two pendants on a piece of metal sticking out of the wall, he walked into his large bedroom and gathered all of his anger from losing his women and used it to make a huge and bright lighting bolt that could be felt all the way down to hell were Kane was planning another attack.

Kane was led over a large map of the world and had different spots marked around the world where he could get out with out the Undertaker knowing and so he could have some fun and cause fires then slump back into his realm. His sick and twisted look made him look like a mad man and then X-Pac walked up behind his master and said

"You summoned me my lord"

"Yeah, my brother has a weakness in the women he has...if he loves them he will protect them with everything he has got...I want you and the road dogg to follow his ministry with me and we will find out what he has got up his sleeve"

"Us my lord" X-Pac said stupidly and Kane thundered at the smaller man

"Yes us you worm...he wont know I'm there if we are careful and go in disguise"

"Sir"

X-Pac walked away after being a bit shaken and intimidated by his master, he walked down into a fiery dungeon and saw Billy Gunn and Road Dogg who were both still having trouble moving after the battle and RD said

"Well what has he said"?

"Billy you gotta stay down ere, too look after the realm while we and the master follow after the dead man," X-Pac said back and Billy laughed and said

"Good luck, he is in a mood that is the third battle they have fought and this time he lost badly"

"Yeah but he said the dead man weakness is women" X-Pac said and Road Dogg said clapping a bottle of beer with Billy

"Ain't it just every man's weakness"

But once the Road Dogg had a little of the beer in his mouth he spat it out again and it sprayed all over X-Pac's boots and he said

"What is it"?

But he turned and saw Kane's figure in total black and the red fire burning in his eyes, looking right at the group of men and he said making the realm shake

"They are not my weakness"

"I never said it was my lord" RD said standing up and knelling and Kane walked into the light breathing madly and with anger on his face he said with out shaking the ground

"Get ready, we move in six hours time"

Kane marched back up the stairs and towards his bed chamber where he would rest for a short amount of time before coming back out to witness the Hunt.

After the hunt had lasted the whole day all the members of the ministry apart from the Undertaker had their catch and then they all pulled out the front of a neon lit up club. In purple neon was written the Purple Scorpion and a Scorpion was over the top of it with a striking tail that hit a bottle, a queue was going into the club and the entire group got off from their motorbikes and all of them dressed casually and Undertaker said to Edge

"This is your great club"

"Yeah, we could go elsewhere if you wish my lord" Edge replied but Undertaker gave him a sharp look and replied

"We are going in and stop saying my lord"

"Sorry..."

Edge was struggling with not saying the end of his sentences, he walked up and a middle sized, skinny bald guy was stood with a square shouldered jacket of all colours on and Christian said over to him with Edge and Undertaker next to him

"Riff Raff, let us in man"

"Hey Chrisy, well aren't you all a pretty sight...Cassey and Rebela are back in town tonight"

"Where have they been?" Edge asked and Riff Raff replied

"Here and there, some big ass club owners gathering and they won for the best club in Texas so we are now having a little celebration...invites only"

"Come on man, let us in"

"You are on the list, and a add one is next to all your names let me see, Edge is this big guy with you" Riff Raff said referring to Undertaker who looked great in his biker gear and Edge said

"Yeah, Paul there is with Christian, and they other guys will trade there plus one for money on the tables"

"Alright come on in"


	2. The Purple Scorpion

Chapter 2

Riff Raff let the men in and they walked down a corridor, into the large club where the ceiling had women hanging from it in bikinis and men in trousers and ties serving drinks to the women and ladies dress almost the same serving to the men. A woman walked up and said kissing Edge on the cheek

"Edge, come on babe your table is in the same spot"

She led the group to a small VIP place next to the stage, it was in the wall and it was the only table there because of the extra men tonight two women. A man pushed the tables together and placed it right for the group, Paul asked as he sat next to the Undertaker

"What do you think of it so far my lord"?

"These men of mine spend more time here than doing their work"

Edge twitched a bit but he could tell from his master's tone of voice he liked the place, but then the woman who kissed Edge when he first came in walked over with two trays of beer on her palms in the air and she said

"Here you are lads, Cassey and Rebela will be on soon, Riff Raff will let us now when that is...female entertainment Gangrel"

"Thanks Lita" Gangrel said and everyone apart from Edge looked at him and Bradshaw said

"What the hell"

"She knows I like my company" Gangrel said too the raised eyebrow of everyone and then two women came back with Lita and she said

"It is a full house tonight, last of the people just came through"

No one looked but it was in fact Kane, X-Pac and Road Dogg and they were sat at the back with smoke and the gamboling people. But then the lights went down and men started cheering as the curtain opened and Riff Raff walked out, he got to the microphone and said

"Behave boys, tonight we have the return of our very own bad girls...welcome home Cassey and Rebela"

With this a cheery music started and it was light hearted and not what Undertaker had expected at all, but after a few seconds a woman walked out to a huge cheer of the men and women. She had a cowboy hat on and beige leathers on, she did not show her face but as the music went on another woman walked out with long black hair covering her face and in all black they looked at each other and the cowgirl took out a handgun and shot the duke box. Then the curtains pulled back and it was a great band of guitarists and drummers with all other musical rock equipment, Cassey sang as they went out on their equipment

"Its a hot night, we're all restless and we're sweating by the light of the moon there is a voodoo mojo grooving at the door though that could knock a Rebela off her broom"

"That is Cassey singing" Edge said pointing up and she sang

" We swinging on in and shed our skin, go away into the pump and grind...passing by he gives me the eye so I...I give him a light"

"This is it" Gangrel said with the women on each of his knees nearly falling off and both Cassey and Rebela sang and the blew with flame throwers and sparks

"One wild night, (Cassey) blinded by the moon light (both) one wild night (Rebela) twenty-four hours of midnight (both) one wild night (Cassey) I step into the twilight zone you love our heart with a burning soul (both) one wild night (Rebela) yes and I see (both) one wild night (Cassey) welcome to the party (both) one wild night (Rebela) life if for the living soul you gotta live it up come on lets go (both) One wild one wild one wild one wild night"

With a slam of a guitar the whole stage was on fire and then it was put out and another mike was brought out for Cassey and Rebela said into the mike as Cassey sorted out her hat and reloaded the bullet

"Well we are back (the crowd cheer and wolf whistles come up) down lads we ain't for touching'"

"What" Cassey said and Rebela snapped

"Pay attention"

"Screw you, I bet you boys would love that" Cassey said out to the crowd and the men whistled and Rebela said

"Shut up little miss bang, bang"

"Are they going to fight" Undertaker asked Edge and Edge just said

"No they always argue on stage, just give them a second"

"Why"

But then a light shone in the VIP section and Rebela said into her mike seeing Edge and the entire group

"Hey babes, Edge come up here we got you something from our trip"

"Yeah and it rocks mate"

Edge walked around his group and onto stage, the Undertaker couldn't quite believe that Edge was so liked by the two women on stage and they both placed a long flowing robe on him that was black and blew in the small wind that came through the place and Rebela said

"It looks great on you"

"Yeah if that was the only thing on you I would still be happy"

"Take your prescription Cassey" Rebela said and Edge kissed them both on the cheeks and went off to the crowds cheer and Cassey said

"Another free round to Edge and his group of sexy men"

The light went from the VIP area and the women took their bow and walked off stage to the cheers of the crowd and Riff Raff walked on and said as a jock was thrown on the stage

"Thank you, see you after the show and here he is the great and legendary Ozzy singing Paranoid"

Off the stage, Cassey was putting her guns on the table when Lita walked in and said giving Cassey a bottle of bud and Rebela a cocktail

"Welcome home guys"

"Great to be back Lita...with you in charge I'm sure there has been no problems"

"There was" Rebela said and Cassey looked at Lita and Lita replied

"It was a scuffle with some guys, Riff Raff got a broken rib from it but he is fine now"

"Who caused the...scuffle" Rebela said and Lita looked down and then said looking up

"Bradshaw, he felt he was being cheated by this other guy called X-Pac and you know what the men can get like after a couple of drinks"

Cassey put her guns back on, Rebela was sat down with a newspaper in her hands reading about a lightning bolt that burned down a bar not so far down the road. I wonder who did that. Rebela looked up as Riff Raff walked in and he said

"Nice thing you got edge"

"I wanted it to be purple but we had to have black because she wanted it to be velvet" Cassey said and Rebela looked up and said

"Hey we have arguments all day every day can we skip the insults just for tonight"

Cassey walked out after nodding and Lita was not to far behind and once Cassey hit the bar she lifted up a mike after Ozzy finished and walked off

"Thank you Oz my man"

"Cassey" Lita said and they continued in a conversation off the mike and Cassey said

"What"

"Over there"

Cassey looked over to where Lita was pointing, it was Kane's little group and Kane had his face covered over with a hood and X-Pac was playing craps with Road Dogg and Cassey replied

"What about them"

"The one throwing the dice is the one that caused the scuffle with Bradshaw"

"Right" Cassey went got ready to get on the table and Lita asked grabbing Cassey's arm to a tap from Cassey that made her let go

"What are you doing?"

"Get the band to play number 57"

"Oh, god no..Don't hurt him to bad" Lita said knowing what happens when 57 is played and Cassey said

"He hurt my Riff Raff"

"Don't say it like that" Lita laughed and she disappeared and when Cassey saw Lita on the stage she stood on the bar and said

"It is time for another little bit of music lads"

Lita walked over to Edge's table and said to Edge and Bradshaw with a smile on her face and excitement in her voice

"She is going to play 57"

"Who's the victim" Christian said nearly chocking on his beer and Lita said

"That guy you had a scuffle with Bradshaw, X-Pac"

Undertaker looked over and saw Road Dogg and X-Pac at the table playing craps but he didn't see Kane in the smoke and blackness. But Kane's sights had not left Lita all that night only when she was out of the room and he was liking what he saw every time he looked, but then he heard the roar of the men around him as Cassey took off her jacket and threw it to the bar tender and she started

"Lets sing a song for the broken hearted, started a prayer for faith departed... and I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd...your gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud (she walked along the bar picking up a bottle of beer) It's my night and it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever...I just wanna live while I'm alive"

"It's my night," the crowd sung along and she said as she stepped on the furthest part of the bar

"My heart is like a open highway, but Frankie said I did it my way...I just wanna live while I'm alive"

"It's my night" The crowd sang with her and even Edge got in on that one with the already drunken Bradshaw and Farooq and she walked onto the craps table and sang

"This is for the ones who stood their ground, for Tommy and Gina who never back down...tomorrows getting harder make no mistake looking in and up, you've gotta make you own breaks"

"It's my night and it now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just wanna live while I'm alive"

"It's my night," The crowd sang with her again and Paul even got it out of his system and she had X-pac on the table and she sang

"My heart is like a open highway, but Frankie said I did it my way...I just wanna live while I'm alive...It's my night"

"Lets stand tall when they're calling you out don't make no break baby don't back down, It's my night and it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever...I just wanna live while I'm alive, it my night (the whole of the crowd joining in) my heart is like a open high way but Frankie said I did it my way, I just wanna live while I'm alive...ITS MY NIGHT"

With these last words spoken X-Pac went off the craps table and had the beer poured all over him and the cigars and rubbish from the floor sticking to him. He stood up and went back to the table in the darkness to the roars and cheers from the crowd as Cassey went back to the bar.

Cassey walked into the office where Rebela was stood tapping her foot and Cassey put down the beer bottle and Rebela snapped

"I heard that"

"What" Cassey said back and Rebela said

"Number 57, it was the guy from the fight Riff Raff told me after nearly dying of laughter"

Cassey smiled and was holding in her laughs and then Lita walked in and said as she handed the women their drinks that had been refilled

"They are howling out there with laughter, most of it drunken"

"Great, may I remind you Cassey this is meant to be a bar to show how good we are not off the charts with your zany immature antics to get revenge, that is why we never won the all American award"

"Well, you had better get out there and say sorry for my cowgirl ways"

"No, I said no arguments and there will be none"

Rebela walked out. At the VIP section Undertaker was still laughing at what he saw Cassey do and Paul was having a ball now because he could finally do things he wanted with out feeling bad or being told not to, Rebela walked into the bar to the cheers of the men and one shouted

"Sexy pants get em off"

"Later lads"

Rebela knew what to say to amuse the men, but it was Cassey who would really go out and entertain and get the punters streaming with booze and tears of laughter. They were completely opposite in what they liked did but they talked alike. Everyone knew this, as Cassey walked out the cheer was bigger because of what she had just done. But then their was a scream from one of the girls that Rebela had hired, Undertaker saw that is was a drunk man trying to get his hand where they did not need to go but as the woman went to walk away he grabbed her. He stood and Rebela said as Cassey was pouring a drink

"Cassey trouble"

"Right"

Cassey reached under the bar and rummaged around and Christian said to Paul who had a woman on his leg and making her laugh with his little jokes

"Watch this she is pulling out Pernod"

Cassey pulled up a black and brown shotgun and snapped it, this made the club go silent and then man could still be heard laughing and the woman screamed

"Let go"

"Let her go boy, party time is up for you"

"Once I have had my way with her ass" the man was in fact Road Dogg and Farooq said

"We should help her out"

"She can handle him" Edge said back and suddenly Cassey shot into the roof with a live bullet and this made Road Dogg let the woman go and she ran to Cassey and Cassey said to the woman

"Get a stiff drink and see Rebela she tend to those bruises"

"Yes miss"

"Now (Cassey points the gun at Road Dogg) are you going the easy way or on one leg"?

Road Dogg stood up lifting his hands and went to punch Cassey but she swung the barrel of the shotgun into his head knocking him out, she said as the bouncers walked down and lifted him up

"Gutter him"

This merely meant to throw him in the gutter, but then Edge saw X-Pac perched on the banister ready to pounce on her and he shot up and shouted

"Cassey heads up"

X-Pac jumped only to have a arrow fly through his shoulder and sent him to the floor, stood on the bar was Rebela with her cross bow in hand and Cassey said

"Thank you Van Helsing, well done Edge another free round to your guys"

"Take him out boys" Rebela said and Cassey shouted looking at her watch seeing that it was three in the morning

"Last calls"

The Undertaker was convinced now that he had chosen his two women for himself, he said as Paul Bearer drank up for the next round being brought to them but Lita

"I want Cassey and Rebela"

Paul spat out his drink all over the table and Edge nearly died on the spot from hearing it; the rest of the group was to drunk to move.


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter 3

The night was over for the punters; Cassey hoarded out the last of the men and locked the doors behind them. She walked down the corridor and Rebela was at the bar pouring a beer into a pint glass, she said as Cassey walked up and sat down

"Well it is good to be back, even though you managed to humiliate someone"

"He hurt my little Riff Raff"

Both women broke out laughing and clapped together their drinks of beer and a cocktail when Edge walked out from the back, made them both nearly choke on their drink when he said

"Guys"

"Edge what are you still doing here" Rebela asked as Cassey continued to choke and splutter and Edge replied

"Me and a couple of the guys are loading the drunks from my group onto the back of the truck, you normally give us a hand I was just wondering if you would like to help us out"

"Later guys" Lita said as she ran up the hall but Cassey shouted to her

"Lita it's locked, take the side door"

"Okay Cassey, see you next week"

"Bye babe" Edge said to her and Rebela and Cassey said

"Take care"

"We have got to stop doing that," Cassey said and Rebela nodded

Lita went back down the hall and through the curtain on the stage, but as she went towards the door a bag was thrown over her head and upper body. She managed to scream out as loud as she could from the bag, even Cassey and her dodgy hearing heard

"Rebela, Cassey"

"Pernod"

Rebela threw the shotgun to Cassey and she went into the dark curtains and was followed by Rebela who had her crossbow in her hands, Rebela shouted as she looked around to see the door was nearly ripped off the hinges

"Lita"

Cassey snapped the shotgun and ran out the back to a shot from a gun nearly taking Rebela's head off, the spark of the bullet rebounding of the wall above their heads made the women duck behind a skip. Then a bullet went straight through it and the hole it made was right next to Rebela's face and Cassey said

"Just aiming for you ain't they"

"Shut up"

Cassey shot up to shoot and saw that the coast was clear, she went out and Rebela walked out next to her as they walked to the front of the alley they stopped and Cassey asked

"Where did they go"?

"Look at this"

Rebela had knelt down and put her hand through ash that was still warm on the floor, she could not figure out why it was there and why the smoke was still coming up out of it. Cassey walked out onto the main road and saw that there was no sign of Lita anywhere and she kicked a bin that was in the alley and said

"Shit"

"We need to go too the police, tell them"

"She disappeared, oh did you see who did it (impersonating a cop) no officer just the bullets (being herself)"

Cassey was really pissed at this point because she was the one who hired Lita, Rebela was hurting too because they both were good friends with Lita when her man walked out on her and Rebela said

"Listen I'll ask Riff Raff if he can lock up and I'll go down to the station, take the Harley and do things your way if you want"

"I will"

Cassey turned and walked about ten feet back down the alley, opened up a garage door and walked in with her shotgun held in her hand. Cassey looked down on her Harley, the black motor beast had purple scorpion's on the front and wherever she could put them. She slammed her shotgun into the holster on her hip, she grabbed the handles and started the bike up. Rebela watched and then the thunderous sound of the Harley ripped up the air, Cassey shot out and into the darkness but behind her was four motorbikes. Rebela walked into the club and threw the keys to Riff Raff who said as he put on his jacket

"Something wrong pet"

"Lita has just been kidnapped by a punter, lock up for my Riffy" Rebela said as she threw on her long black coat and he said as she walked up the stairs

"Sure, hope you find her"

"Cassey has gone out with Pernod" Rebela said as she stopped on the stairs and looked back and Riff Raff said

"Ah"

"She'll be done for murder if she gets her cowboy hands on that punter...later Riffy"

"Bye"

She ran up the stairs and towards her convertible, Rebela popped open the boot and threw the crossbow in the boot and jumped into the car. She shot down the car and was followed by three motorbikes and she saw this and hoped that Cassey was okay, she pulled out a hands free mobile set and scrolled down to Cowgirl and pressed call. Cassey had stopped at a turning point and the four bikers were still on her tail but she hadn't even noticed and she felt the vibrate in her pocket. She lifted the hands free set to her right ear and she said into the mouth piece

"Yeah"

"It's the rebel where are you?"

"Down town, where are you?" Cassey asked as the men on the motorbikes watched her go around the corner and Rebela said back

"On my way down to the cops, look into your mirror!"

Cassey looked and saw the four bikers behind her, that they had actually looked in different direction when she looked back at them and she said looking back up

"Do you think they took Lita, that is if you are talking about the bikers"?

"Yeah, can you see their faces" Rebela asked and Cassey looked back and said back

"No they are wearing helmets"

"I have three on my tail" Rebela said as she looked in her mirror and then forwards and Cassey said with a bit of a moaned

"Why do you have three and I got four"

"See that bloody great shooting stick on your hip by the name of Pernod...everyone knows that when trouble is around you shot first and ask questions later" Rebela said picturing the shotgun on Cassey's hip and Cassey asked

"Which road are you in I'll out run them and help you out?"

"I'm just rolling into Lavish lane, wait, you can only know places by there bars...it is the road with the jagged bear"

"Okay be right there"

Cassey hung up as did Rebela, Cassey shot around a left corner so fast that not even the men following her saw it coming and so they gave chase. Rebela was strolling along with the three men so close that if the one in the middle jumped he would have been in her boot, but then a Hurst pulled in front of her and blocked her path and she shouted standing up in her car

"Hey"

But then the Undertaker stepped out and walked coolly around to the back of the Hurst, pulled out a coffin to the complete traumatic distress of Rebela and Paul stepped up from the drivers seat and shouted

"Now"

Before Rebela could pull up the crossbow one of the men wearing a helmet had slammed a soaked rag over her face and she could not breath, once she had a breath she was taking in fumes and slowly she faded out. She went limp in the bikers arms and the Undertaker said as he removed the lid of the coffin

"Put her in here Edge"

Edge nodded from and did not say a word because the helmet would have muffled it, Paul stepped out as another of the ministry heaved up Rebela's feet and Paul said

"We can't fit that other girl in the back with this coffin in here"

"She can be put on top" the Undertaker replied and Paul asked

"Where is that other girl"?

But then a blast of pellets were showered into the side of the Hurst and smashed the back window, sure enough sat on her Harley was Cassey and a smoking gun in her hand. She shouted snapping it to reload and slamming the shotgun in a holster on her Harley

"Courtesy of the world baddest cowgirl"

She revved up the Harley and drove forward so fast that Edge and the other ministry member threw Rebela out of the way and ran in all directions. Cassey smashed through the coffin and watched as the pieces flew at the men around her, she stopped up the road and turned the bike and this time intended to grab Rebela from the road and get the hell out of dodge. But the challenge was to get pass the seven men who were on bikes in front of her, then actually get Rebela off the road. The Undertaker looked at Cassey and then his expression changed from nothing to him raising an eyebrow and saying

"She is insane"

"What is it my lord" Paul asked and Undertaker looked down at the smaller man and said

"She intend to go straight at the ministry and swipe her friend from the road and get a few shots in at the same time"

Cassey shot forwards and the seven men waited, one went forward and leaped from his bike only to have Pernod shoved in his stomach and shot straight through his insides. Two more went forwards and was followed by the rest but none of them knew what there were doing, then one went straight into Cassey sending himself flying off his bike and making Cassey fly over her handle bars and roll across the road. She was up and staggering on her feet snapping the shotgun in her hands and shot at the bikes and watched as they blew up, but then Undertaker started to walk forwards with Paul and the other men had gotten off and was backing her up against a wall. She smelt from a distance the rag that Paul was soaking. Cassey has finally had enough of this cat and mouse and said holding up the shotgun away from the men

"Okay, what do you want...money, the club?"

"Just you" Undertaker said with his enchanting voice and Cassey picked up on this and said

"Well you should be singing with that voice, your friend there should be working in my place as a waiter he has the penguin effect"

This actually made Christian laugh his head off in his helmet and it was muffled and he stopped when Edge elbowed him, Undertaker said as he took the rag from Paul

"Either do this the easy way (holding up the stinking rag) or the hard way (he motioned to the men)"

Rebela was actually stirring and looked up with blurred vision and Cassey saw it, Rebela slowly was getting up and Cassey said pointing the end of the shotgun towards the men

"Bite me"

With this the men took out cattle prods, Rebela was worried for her best friend and partner so she ran into the Hurst and turned the key. The Undertaker turned and saw that Rebela had come back from the dead almost, so he motioned for three of his men to move. When they went after her she shot one with her crossbow and it shot into him but he ripped it out, it healed in front of her. Panicking she started turned the car and drove at the group who dived out of the way, Cassey saw the man she had shot was getting up and she said looking in that direction

"What the hell"

But then the rag was over her face and it was the powerful grip of Undertaker that was holding her, she shot off Pernod by accident and the pellets flew into the Hurst again making Rebela stop. Once Undertaker was sure that Cassey was out for the count he flew across the road ripped the door from the Hurst and slammed the rags over the face of Rebela, she was breathing franticly and it was the fact she held her breath before that made wake up before so quick but this time she was under for real. Gangrel took off his helmet and said loudly holding his stomach

"Ouch"

"She got you good" Paul said as two other men threw Cassey in the back of the Hurst and Undertaker said lifting Rebela up from the drivers seat

"We need not worry about space, Cassey has destroyed one of my best coffins"

Undertaker placed Rebela gently into the back of the Hurst, then threw the black velvet cloak of Edge over the women and slammed down the boot. He rose up his head to the night sky, to the distant sun that was starting to rise over the buildings and Paul said as he sat in the front of the Hurst

"We must leave sir"

"What are you orders when we get them back my lord" Edge asked taking the arrow from his stomach and Undertaker replied

"You will mark them with the symbol of the Undertaker, then take them into the realm of darkness to be told of what their future duties are to be...under my command"

Undertaker got into the Hurst and it drove out of the city followed closely by the seven bikers, some were hurting from the scrap with the owners of the Purple Scorpion.

Things were looking just a bleak for Lita, she was completely knocked out thanks to the heavy handedness of the Road Dogg. She was led on a bed of flat and dirty metal, surrounded by red hot stone, fire and metal weapons. Kane flew down the stairs to her side, X-Pac had a poker in the fire with Road Dogg using a pump to get air into the fire to get it as hot as possible and Kane said

"Mark her"

X-Pac pulled the poker out of the coals and fire, the end was white with heat and a K in the center of a ball of flames was the mark. He lifted it to Lita's height and pulled up her shirt to reveal her lower abdomen, he burned the mark into her skin just above her left hip and she shot up screaming with the pain. Kane enjoyed the sound of her screaming and she said terrified

"Where am I?"

"Hell"

"What happened to Cassey and Rebela, why didn't they save me"

Lita was bitter with her last words, Kane lifted Lita's face with his index finger and thumb and he said

"Don't worry about them, worry about yourself"


	4. Into the dark

Chapter 4

Rebela woke up and held her head as she felt a lump on her forehead, she looked around to find she was in a dark room where a see through purple curtain was swaying in a wind that wasn't even there. The floor was covered in the small material as the curtains and silk dark pillows. She was dressed in black leathers like what she was wearing before but it had a T with a X through it down the leg, her top was velvet sleeves that went long at the cuff. She went to get up but she suddenly felt a twinge of pain in her hip and grabbed hold of it and she gasped

"Shit"

She looked and saw a freshly burned symbol in her left hip at the front, the same as the ones on her trousers and a female voice said from the other side of the curtains

"Hurts don't it"  
Rebela looked through to see a light ginger haired girl sat with another, they were dressed in a flowing silk dresses with a open mouth and fangs as their symbol. Rebela was shocked as she felt a cold wind go through her as she went to move and she asked

"Where are we?"

"We don't know, if you look hard enough you can see the other girls around you who have also been trapped down here and branded like you two"

"Us two" Rebela asked and then she put her hand on a moving object and as she jumped she saw it was Cassey and the girl said back

"She has been out like a light for hours"

"She's lazy when she wants to be, I'm Rebela and this lump ere is Cassey" Rebela said extending her hand and the girl did not return her hand but said

"Angel and this is Lola, I cant shake hands with you because of the beam that stops us from touching each other"

"What beam"

Rebela asked and the darker haired girl (Lola) threw a pillow through the curtains, a beam of silver shot up from the ground cutting it in half and Angel said

"That beam"

"How many of us are there?" Rebela asked and Lola said sitting up from being led down

"Altogether we have made out sixteen, we have been awake the longest and know all the girls now"

"Are you including us in that count" Rebela asked and Lola replied with a smile

"Yeah"

"So what do you two do for a living?" a voice said from the curtain and Rebela said

"We own a club in Texas, we were saving our friend when we were jumped by these guys and my friend totaled one. But he got up from being shot in the guts with a shotgun, knocked us both out and now we are here...is Lita here"

"No one here by that name, Lola is the closest and she wont be missed" Angel replied and Cassey had in fact started to stir when Rebela asked

"Why"

"None of us will, loners or so bad that if we were washed up on a beach it wouldn't matter...we all have good looks though from what we can make out we all have a single talent each" Lola replied and Rebela asked as she looked harder through the curtain to get a better look at the girls

"What's yours"

"I can play a mean guitar"

"I am into art, drawings...people say they are really good" another voice said and more started one at a time with Lola first

"Fortune telling, paintings, story telling, dancing, magic, ice sculpting, song writter, massages, singing, clothes making, violin player, drums over here"

The girls had all said their single talent each and Angel looked through the curtains and asked Rebela as she nodded to the replies

"What are your talents?"

"Mine and hers, we have a lot... we can sing and entertain, comes with owning a club and we both have fire power in our talents"

"What do you mean fire power?" a voice said from the curtains and Rebela said as she stood up to get movement in her legs

"Well, I can shoot a cross bow with ease, she can shoot a shotgun and we are both good with knifes"

But then the door to the place slammed open, Rebela lifted up her eyes to the door and saw that Edge was stood in the door and he said as he walked down three stairs

"Welcome to the realm of darkness...all of you are chosen women (Edge slowed down to see that Cassey was still asleep) isn't she up yet"

"Edge you traitorous bastard, when I get out of here I will personally get Cassey to break your legs" Rebela shouted at him and everyone stopped and though why she wouldn't do it and he said

"Sorry about this Rebela"

"You will be" Rebela snarled at him and he continued and said out loud

"You are all here because we need women for the members of our ministry, the ministry is a group of men who protect your little flea bitten world and now you will see for yourselves what happens beneath your own very homes and towns"

With this said the curtains were pulled up from the spots there were in, all fifteen women stood up from the comfortable pillows. Cassey was still out for the count and Rebela leapt at Edge in a fury, she froze on the spot as Edge put up his hand and used some sort of magic to stop here. The other women were now frightened to death at what they just saw and some said

"Don't hurt us"

"We'll go easily"

"We don't intend on hurting you ladies, making you ours yes"

Edge went over to Cassey and bent down to lift her up but for his efforts he was punched directly on the nose, it erupted with blood and Cassey shot up and said

"The names Cassey, now lets get the hell out of here"

Rebela was released from the frozen grip and the women ran out of the room and down the hall to the shouting Edge who was bleeding heavily, Angel said to Cassey as they looked around a corner

"Your damn well crazed, Angel" she lifted her hand and Cassey said

"Cool to meet ya"

Rebela hated it when Cassey pulled off stunts like this, because with in five minuets she is caught again or back into bigger trouble than before. Rebela and Cassey led the women down a hall and towards a big pair of doors were and Cassey kicked them in and nearly broke her foot off, Rebela said as Cassey bounced around on one foot

"Well that went to plan"

"Shut up"

Rebela pushed the door open to the huge throne room of the Undertaker, Cassey put her foot down and saw (as did everyone else) the Undertaker sat in his throne and Paul next to him. Rebela hinted at Cassey

"Frying pan...fire...idiot"

Cassey gave a blank stare, the other members of the ministry were there too and Undertaker said in his booming voice

"Where is Edge?"

"Who" Cassey said back and Paul shouted back

"You will not reply unless you are talked too?"

"How was I meant to know the question weren't thrown at me" Cassey shouted back just because the room was so big and Undertaker stood up and said back loudly

"How dare you hit my captain of my armies"

Edge had in fact walked behind the women and was bleeding like a stuck pig, he used his magic to shove the women forwards until they got to the steps leading to the throne. Edge said as his nose healed and he wiped the blood away with his hand

"All here my lord Undertaker"

"You are to be taken to your new masters and shown how to do your jobs, right after we tame of few of you" Undertaker said down and Rebela said

"Tame"

"Yes, you being one of them Rebela, Cassey, Angel, Lola and Silver"

Paul Bearer said this with his loud and high pitched voice pointing at each person he named and Cassey had to say something as he pointed at the bleach white haired girl at the back (silver)

"Don't point its rude"

The women sniggered and some did accidentally laughed, with anger booming on his face Paul was just about to shout at Cassey but Undertaker said down

"Extra work on Cassey"

"What"

"Ha Ha, idiot" Rebela laughed and Undertaker looked at her and said with a tint of purple in his eyes

"And on Rebela"

Cassey was now laughing but stopped just in case anymore of this so called work to to be put on her. From around the throne dryads walked out and made a circle around the girls, Cassey (being the un-smart ass that she is) leapt at one and grabbed him around the neck and threw him into the circle. Rebela was now up and she punched one in the face, the other women joined in and took out most of the draids and Undertaker boomed

"Stop"

"If she has said it I'll say it, bite me" Rebela said and then the ministry stepped forwards and the women were less up to fighting them and Undertaker said

"Get them"

"Run"

Angel and the other women ran out, but Cassey and Rebela were not so easy to move and as the men walked forwards Rebela said

"We might as well go out with a bang partner"

"Partner"

They lifted up some weapon that were being held by knights to the back of the room, Cassey with a shield and Axe while Rebela had a sword and shield. Cassey hit Edge first with the sharp end of the Axe and swung it around as she was followed by Bradshaw and Farooq. Edge healed and wanted nothing to do with Cassey but with Christian he went after a slashing Rebela.

Unknown to the Undertaker, Kane was watching in his fire and for the first time in centuries he was slightly laughing as he watched the Undertaker's ministry jump and back up from the weapon wielding duo. Lita was watching as well from a seat she was tied to and Kane said

"Look there are your little friends"

"Cassey, Rebela" Lita screamed

In the darkness realm, Lita's call was heard and it stopped Cassey and Rebela in their tracks giving the men the opening they needed and Edge slap jacked Rebela too the floor. The acolytes blew a mist into Cassey's face rendering her out cold again.

In the hell realm, Kane had in fact gagged Lita and he said as he looked at the fading picture of the ministry walking away from the two unconscious women and he said as he had a sick smile on his face

"Those two are entertaining, just like that night when Cassey made X-Pac fall from the table"

"Master, we have the objects required" Road Dogg said and Kane laughed again and said looking down at Lita

"Well that is the sound of our marriage bells"

Lita wanted to scream but now she feared to, she knew that if Cassey and Rebela could find out where she is she could get them to where she was and they would help. Until then she has to use her own strength and wit to try and escape.


	5. Catch me if you can

Chapter 5

In the darkness realm, Cassey and Rebela were in a dungeon like room with the other three women but Cassey staggered up from her spot and said as she cross stepped around the room

"Wha, What...ouch"

"You weren't even hit with the slap jack" Silver said as she helped up Rebela who had finally also come too and Cassey said dumbfounded

"What"

"I was" Rebela replied and then a voice said from out of nowhere

"Time for you all to start with your taming"

"Damn it shut up, I have a god damn headache asshole" Cassey shouted and Lola laughed as she stood up

"I don't think he can here you?"

"Yes I can" the voice was Paul's and Rebela had blood on her neck from the slap jack hit and she said

"Did you know your idiot morons hit me so hard I've been bleeding?"

"You will be seen for that my child" Paul replied and Silver asked

"Can you see us"

"Yes" Paul said and Cassey said back giving him the finger

"What am I doing?"

"You damned cowgirl" Rebela snapped slamming down Cassey's hand and Lola asked

"Let her have her fun"

"She'll get us killed" Rebela snapped and Angel stood out from the dark and said

"Not a chance they said they wouldn't hurt us, but tame us"

The door slammed open and a man walked in with a executioners mask on and a whip in his hand, he snapped as he slammed it down to the ground

"Cassey and Silver"

"What" they both said at the same time, the men looked at them with the druids behind him with flaming torches in their hands

"Your up first"

With this some sort of shadow creature emerged from the walls,they didn't even touch Silver and Cassey but the women were being shoved out of the room. Cassey tried a fly shot at one of the shadows and with a touch of living flesh it erupted. The men in the mask had seen it done before but it was frightening to the shadows because everything down in the darkness is dead, yet these women are not. The man, druids and the uneasy shadows took the first two women into a large and beautiful room that seemed to good to be a place for torture and taming. Silver was not impressed, her white hair waved in the fake winds and the E on her hip was still soar. Cassey said to the guy with the mask as the druids and shadows floated out

"Well punk, what now"

"Your to be tamed" he replied, unaware of the undertaker watching through his mists and he said to Paul

"These two are the biggest problem, Rebela is too but these two need immediate attention"

"Yes my lord" Paul replied rubbing his hand together

The man in the mask turned and in his dirty clothes he swung the whip around as it zipped over the women who both ducked at the same time, good thing they did otherwise it would have taken their skin off. He threw it to the side and Cassey asked

"When I touched that Shadow why did it explode"

"Because you are alive"

Silver and Cassey's faces dropped and near on hit the floor and Silver was just as (if not even more) cocky than Cassey, she said straightening up from what seemed like a large appear cut to the stomach

"Your bluffing"

A shadow flew through the wall and the masked touched the shadow and it ran through his fingers, yet it did a suicide bomb at the women and once it touched them both it blew in to black mists. The Undertaker was now starting to think that thier fate was beginning to sink and Cassey said quite suddenly

"Oh"

"Oh what" Silver said and Cassey looked at her and then said

"To break us in he has to kill us first"

"Over my dead body" Silver replied and Cassey laughed

"I think that is the point"

But then the masked man ripped out a large sword that was glowing a light blacky colour, he said as he held it forward with both hands

"This isn't personal"

"Nah man just taking away our lives is a everyday job" Silver said sarcastically and Cassey laughed and said

"I aint going down with out a fight"

He lunged forwards and slammed the sword down and missed both women altogether, the second swing his sword ripped Silver's top and she said as she looked at the slash on her belly

"I like this top"

But then he was kicked in the back by Cassey, she said as her and silver ducked behind a rock to get out of the way of the mad man

"Listen, I'll led him up that ridge and up make a dash for the door"

The room was like a canyon but with grass and a lot of high ridges, Cassey had the highest one in mind and she dashed out and was followed by the masked man. She got to the top of the ridge and Silver made her escape from the room but the door was locked, one of her talents was unlocking doors but this one would take time. As she started with her hair clip in the lock the masked man saw that Silver was in fact getting the door open. He threw the sword and missed Cassey completely, but as she looked out after the sword in was embedded in the wall and it had gone through Silver, as she fell back the door opened. With the swiftness of a bird Undertaker was down at the woman and like a vampire was sucking her soul out of her mouth, it has started as a kiss but he brought up his head and the blue misted soul was sucked into his body. Cassey had seen enough, she slid down from the ridge and double Axe handled Undertaker on the back but he hardly felt it, he dropped Silver to the floor and looked at Cassey she said

"Oh bugger"

But she dropped out of the way and the masked man nearly took off Undertakers arm, Undertaker hit the masked man but while they argued Cassey had slipped out of the room. She ran back towards the dungeon where the other girls were, as she opened the door Rebela asked

"What happened?"

"For god sake don't go, to tame ya they have to kill ya" Cassey gasped knackered from the high speed run and Lola asked

"Where is Silver?"

"Dead" Angel said as she helped up a sweating a paranoid Cassey and Cassey replied

"I took the masked guy up this ridge and Silver was trying to unlock the door with a hair clip, when they saw she was getting out he threw the sword and it went straight through her. Then I think that big ass who owns the place sucked her soul out"

"Right, nothing surprises me down here" Rebela said

But then the door was flung open and the Undertaker was stood there with anger beaming in his eyes, then he lifted up the corpse of Silver and placed her in the dungeon with gentleness. When he looked up at Cassey he roared

"You will be tamed"

"Got to fix that lock" Cassey sneered and the Undertaker grabbed her around the throat and hissed as his eye glowed

"You will belong to me"

"Can't tame when I'm alive, what are the chances when I'm dead" Cassey snarled back and Rebela got in the way and said putting her hand on his arm

"Let her go"

The Undertaker let go and Cassey could finally breath, he flew out and the door slammed shut behind him. The girls went up to the dead body of Silver and she started to move to the scream and run of Lola and Rebela mouthed

"What the hell"

"I'm not dead, Cassey why didn't you get out?" Silver said and she was muddled with her words and Cassey replied

"What"

"Are you feeling okay Silv" Angel asked and Silver laughed and said getting up

"I feel great, where is Edge"

"What" Cassey repeated herself and Rebela hit her for the 'what' and she said

"Silv, your dead...Cassey couldn't stop the sword"

"What sword?" Silver asked and with a loud bang the door slammed open and the druids walked in and Rebela said

"What do they want?"

"Me, they have come to take me too Edge"

Silver was led out of the room by the druids and leaving the other women in total shock of what they had just seen. After about two minutes the masked man came back and he said as he tightened his grip on his whip

"Rebela and Lola"

"No" Lola said as she hugged into a strong looking Angel and Angel said

"What if they don't want to go?"

"They will made to go or you and Cassey can have a go" he replied and Cassey shook her head and Angel looked at Rebela and then to Cassey and Rebela said

"I'll go next"

"So will I" Angel said back and the masked man let them walk behind him and Lola said to Cassey

"Your letting them go alone"

"They will come back alive"

The door slammed shut and Rebela was next to witness the room of grass and rock, but it was no longer glass and rock but ice where the rock was and sand for the grass. The masked man was not bothering with the small talk, because he suspect that is how Cassey and Silver managed to work out a way to escape. He slashed out the sword, once again it was glowing and this time it needed blood flowing on it because it never had the two it wanted before. Rebela stood in one spot and the sword was swung over her head removing the stuck up bits of hair on her head, she said as she saw them fall to the floor

"Damn, that is sharp"

With the quickness of a cat Rebela took out a knife and flung it into the throat of the masked man and he stopped in his path, chocking on his blood Rebela said to Angel

"Come on, can you open this thing?"

"No, can you?"

"Kick it in" Rebela said taking a step back and Angel asked

"Is that wise"

"It's what Cassey would say...so no"

The masked man threw down the knife and his throat was healed within a few seconds, he picked up his sword and went forwards again. Angel Kicked him in the chin with a Karate kick, then a round house kick to his ribs and he said as he staggered back

"Ouch"

"When were you going to tell me you knew that?" Rebela asked and Angel said

"When I needed to use it"

The sword swung up and slammed into the door, but neither woman was hurt because it went between them and they went in opposite directions. The Undertaker was still watching with Paul Bearer, Paul said as he watched Rebela go up the slippery ice

"She likes you sir"

"That is an advantage, the other is just like Cassey...Gangrel should have chosen a different one as I shouldn't have chosen Cassey"

Undertaker said it still remembering that Cassey will not go down with out a fight, if she is killed she might be harder to control and Paul asked

"Shall I have them dumped into the Hell section for the dogs to feed upon"

"No, I will break Angel and Cassey myself...have her taken from the room and replaced with Lola"

With this said a door was opened by Angel and she darted out of it only to run straight into the dungeon, the door slammed shut behind her and Cassey asked

"You dead"

"No, a door opened and I found myself here" Angel replied and Lola asked

"Why"

But then Druids came in and shifted Lola out and she wasn't sure why. As they took her out she realized, screamed as the door slammed shut and Cassey said to Angel

"I think you were meant to take that door as a trade, her for you"

Rebela was bleeding badly at the room, she stopped behind a rock after suffering a fall from the top of the ice mounds and being caught across the chest. The door opened and Lola was pushed in and she immediately punched the masked man in the nose busting it open. Lola ran to the side of Rebela who was near death and Lola asked as she stopped by Rebela

"Why did they let Angel get back to the dungeon"

"A trade, I think that they might release Cassey and Angel...too much of a challenge"

But then Lola was stabbed in the stomach and she fell backwards, bleed to death and then Undertaker swooped down and took her soul the same way he took away Silver's. Once he dropped her body he looked at Rebela and he said as he pushed back her hair

"It wont hurt"

"If your dead it can't hurt any worse" Rebela said

Undertaker could see she was the brains, Cassey was the brawn and they couldn't be split and he said

"It will only take a second"

"Fine"

She dropped her hands from the wound nearing death, she slipped away Undertaker took her soul in a much gentler way than before. Once the soul was in him he said standing up and Paul walking out from the mists

"Take her to my room and get her cleaned up"

"Yes my lord and what of Cassey and Angel?"

"Bring them" Undertaker snarled and Paul nodded in a sort of bow.

The doors were smashed open by the druids but there was no sign of Cassey or Angel, the druids walked in and saw they must have escaped. The druids ran out speaking in tongue and leaving the dungeon door wide open, Angel and Cassey fell from the ceiling. Angel landed on her feet but Cassey went on her front, Angel said tapping Cassey with the back of her hand as she stood up

"Told ya it would work"

"Ouch, okay" Cassey said wiping her face with her hand and Angel said pulling on Cassey's sleeve

"Come on"

They walked up some stairs in the direction they had not yet been shoved in, then they came past a fluttering velvet curtain and as they looked down they saw all the women dressed the way their masters wanted and all the ministry was there apart from Undertaker and Paul. They were being feed grapes or given wine, Edge had Lola with him cleaned and and adoring him and Cassey said as she looked down through the curtain

"That is a sad sight"

"Poor Lola" Angel said with her heart sinking, then Cassey saw some of the ministry having acts of pleasure with their women and she snarled

"Bastards"

"When we get out we should come back with my mob, break all their necks" Angel said and Cassey didn't agree but felt the same way and Cassey said

"Come on, there is a light up there"

They walked up and towards a large and tall square and in it was the doorway to the mansion where they had been brought and Angel said clapping her hands

"Yes, we're gone"

They ran towards the doorway home but Rebela walked out and Cassey said as she hugged her old friend and then backed off

"Rebela, are you okay"

"Come on...shit" Angel said as the door disappeared and a wall of rock was left and Cassey said

"At least we know that it is here, try going into the wall"

Angel pushed into it but to no avail and she shook her head and looked down at the floor, but then she saw a sort of lock to the side and she said as she pushed at it

"Someone locked us in"

"What" Cassey said going around the motionless Rebela and looking at the Lock and Angel said

"Look, this is some sort of a lock"

Rebela turned and Undertaker was by her side looking at the unaware women who were fusing over the lock, Rebela handed the Undertaker the key to the lock and Cassey said

"God damn it, Rebela did you..."

"Why did you stop?"

Angel and Cassey turned and saw the Undertaker and the ministry in front of them and Cassey said as they back up against the wall

"Any ideas"

"We die"

But then the wall behind the two women gave away and it was red and full of heat and they both fell in and it sealed, Undertaker said

"Kane is trying to get the women, find them"


	6. Welcome to Hell

Chapter 6

Both Cassey and Angel landed in a large and dark pit, the smell of wet dog was sickening and Angel said as she walked a couple of steps forwards

"Where are we?"

She was suddenly swiped up by a large dog, another went for Cassey but she ducked it and watched as the two thirty foot tall dogs ripped apart Angels corpse and her soul shot out of her and straight to the Undertaker. Cassey ripped up a stalagmite that was thick and about two foot big, one dog smelt around for her and she slammed the large pick of rock into the creatures skull and watched it as it ran out of the room yelping and the other followed it. Suddenly clapping could be heard and Cassey looked up, Kane walked out on a balcony about ten feet above the floor and he said with a smile and putting his hands on the rock in front of him

"That was good, but bad as well...even on the surface you were going straight to hell when you died"

"I'm still alive thank you" Cassey said back and Kane said

"Shame about the other one, isn't it Lita"

Lita walked out and it looked as if she had been crying, as she wiped her eye red raw flesh could be seen on her wrists and Cassey said

"Lita are you okay"

"I'm married Cassey, as of this morning" Lita was nearly ready to cry again but she held it back and Cassey snapped at Kane

"If you hurt her I will break every last bone in your body"

"I would love to see that" Kane laughed and Lita said to Kane

"Let her live"

"She will, my brothers bit of fun down there will" Kane said back and Cassey laughed and said back

"He is your brother"

"Yes, why are you laughing?" Kane snapped back and Cassey was still laughing

"Because he hates me"

Kane's face had dropped, he knew that it was possible for his brother to pick the wrong type and in a strange way Kane did not see why his brother should hate this woman. She had a mind of her own and must have said something to either make Undertaker think twice or went too far, but if this was true then why didn't Undertaker kill her or let her loose. He stepped forwards and his devils started to come out of the darkness and Kane said

"You will dine with myself and my bride tonight, welcome to Hell"

Back in the realm of darkness, Undertaker was going completely insane about the fact his brother had gotten hold of one of his women and Rebela said as she sat next to his leg by the throne

"My lord, I may have you on my mind for the best of my time but I remember that Cassey told me that we are partners and we do not split off from partners...I need to find her as much or even more than you do"

"She is different, some girls have come close but none have been this much of a pest to me...I like her for that" Undertaker replied and then the doors of the room opened and his men came back and Paul said knelling

"My lord"

"Do you have her?" Undertaker said standing and Paul couldn't look up at his master but he said

"We know where she is, she is in the castle of Kane with the one they call Lita"

"Lita" Rebela said when she wasn't meant to but Undertaker never even realized and he said

"Cassey can easily escape that place of fire, but Kane might use her against me...check all the watch outs I want to know how Kane got a portal here and how that woman's voice got to us"

The ministry flocked out, Undertaker sat down with Rebela by his side and the dark purple curtains around the throne and on the floor sweeping in the winds and he poundered on how long it will be before Cassey drives Kane mad. Once he looked up, he looked down to Rebela and said

"Let us eat"

In the hell realm, Cassey was at one end of the table and a large roasted pig was slammed on the table. More steaming food was flung to the table and Cassey said as she went to grab a chunk of lamb leg

"What is it?"

"What" Kane said back and Lita looked back when Cassey said

"Manners of a pig or manners of a toff"

"Whatever"

Kane replied and Cassey shrugged and grabbed a chunk of lamb and ripped into it like a wolf, Lita was using the manners of a toff and Kane said as he picked up a large chunk of beef

"So my bride, how is our happiness coming along"

With this said Cassey sparred out her drink from her mouth and over her food, she coughed and looked at Lita and then to Kane with a confused face on

"What do you mean your happiness, she ain't up the duff"

"Cassey" Lita shouted and Kane smiled at the phrase that he had never heard before and said

"Yes, she is having my child"

Cassey sat with a disapproving look on her face and Lita felt a twinge in her stomach, she looked at Kane who had his eyes fixed on Cassey who was slamming down chunks of meat and some vegetables. Lita said as she got up

"I need to go, Cassey can you come with me"

"Sure" Cassey said as she had a piece of meat hanging out of her mouth and Kane said

"I'll let the men help me with this lot"

Lita and Cassey walked into Kane's bed chamber and once they had gotten in and shut the door Lita sat on the bed, Cassey snapped out of her good girl mood and snapped swinging around

"What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't my fault, last I checked I never had a pulse" Lita said rubbing her neck and Cassey turned from looking away and said

"I know, your stone cold...dead Lita, Rebela is dead too"

"Your not are you?" Lita asked knowing that it wasn't the old cowgirls way and Cassey said looking out a window

"No, I'm not dead yet"

"What...yet, Kane said he wouldn't hurt you" Lita said back

Cassey looked at the hundred foot drop into lava from the bedroom window and Cassey replied

"I've heard it all before, at the other place they said they wouldn't hurt us...they killed them instead"

"I saw what happened to your friend with the dogs" Lita said looking down and Cassey said walking around looking at the mirrors

"Yeah, we were watching each other's backs, lot of good that did us" Cassey swooped down and found what she was looking for in a key and Lita said

"I can't escape with you Cassey"

"Why not?" Cassey asked getting down to Lita's level and Lita looked up with tears in her eyes and said

"I cant, I'm dead...with this child in me as well, Kane told me that if I stepped into the world of the living while I'm alive I will loose the child"

Cassey looked down and then to the lock that opened the door and then she thought about it and remembered that she shot one of the ministry and he just got straight back up, shocked, insulted and hurt but they always came back. Cassey looked at the door and then thought about her partner who was also dead, but needed all the friends she needed and Cassey turned and said

"I don't need to get back to our world, just help me find a way to get to the Undertaker and Rebela"

"I know of a way"

Both Lita and Cassey went down a hall and into a room that was full of weapons, glowing and burning a red color. They both stopped and Lita said as she pushed a large mirror harder against the wall and it opened onto the club of all places

"He made this one doorway for me, no one else in this realm can see it...but you are not from either realm and you're not dead, go Cassey...find Pernod and a witch doctor on the surface, our old friend Riff Raff"

"I knew that boy had a hobby" Cassey said

Then the door was slammed on and Lita said as she lifted up a handful of strange bullets

"These can keep them down for longer than our old bullets, Cassey you must find Riff Raff and find a way to stop the war of the realms"

The door was now beginning to break, Cassey went to dive forwards and Lita handed Cassey a map and Cassey said as she put it in her belt

"What is this for?"

"It shows you the only known way to get to the darkness realm, a old mansion in the country...give Riff Raff my best"

"Sure will"

Cassey ran out and into the club that she owned, Lita lifted up a large piece of metal and smashed the mirror into thousands of pieces. At this stage Kane broke in and saw the mirror was shattered, Cassey was gone and he said grabbing Lita by the shoulder

"You let her loose"

"I cant hurt one of my dearest friends, you wanted me to kill her...I set her free"

Kane smiled but his hand tightened and he was on the verge of breaking Lita's shoulder, but let her go and the men took her back to her room and Kane said to the ones that did not take her away

"Find her, my brothers men are on the hunt for her as we speak...I want her to be slaughtered. When you do catch up with her bring her soul directly to me"

In the realm of darkness, Undertaker looked at a map of spots on his large map on the wall and a new one had cracked onto the sheet and Edge said

"That is new"

"She got out of the realm, Cassey is out of hell...send in four of your men including yourself and bring her back to me" Undertaker was now more demanding and Edge knelled and said

"Yes my lord"

"Take Rebela with you, she is more to help bring Cassey out from the rock she is hiding under"

Edge walked out and the men were waiting for him and they looked worried because even though they cant be killed, going after Cassey was a painful experience and Edge said

"Christian, Bradshaw and Farooq...we'll go after our little escapee"

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch isn't it?" Bradshaw moaned and Christian replied

"I'll get Rebela"

In his large room, Undertaker was sat with his head led against the back of his throne and he wondered how it was that one mortal could out wit and out run two of the Universes most powerful lords. Even Kane was sat pondering this as well, they both came to the decision that she might have power lord blood within her veins. But the blood showed more in Rebela because she had dignity in her death. Undertaker walked from his throne and looked at the map, it transpired into a large screen with the club and Cassey in it...it was showing Undertaker her every movements.


	7. Finding Riff Raff

Chapter 7

Cassey ran into the back room and saw it was empty, she went into Riff Raff's little room and he wasn't there at all and she thought as she looked around his room

"Oh this is bloody typical"

But then she picked up a card of another club that she knew very well, it was in fact hers and Rebela's competition club. The card was black and white with a women in a cocktail glass with cards, money and holding a large cube of ice and the name of the club was 'Evolution', Hunter's club.

With hardly no time lost Cassey got into a wardrobe and took out Pernod 2, a special gun that was bought in case Pernod was ever broken. Then she whistled a taxi, driven off unaware she was being watched by seven men altogether. Kane's side was X-pac, Road Dogg and Billy. From the Undertakers side was Edge, Christian, Farooq and Bradshaw. They followed but never saw each other groups, once the taxi stopped it was in front of a large and people packed club with the women in the cocktail in neon lights above the club. Bradshaw knew the spot as well as the rest because it was the second best club in Texas, but it had been modified a lot. Cassey walked through the people, who backed off when they saw who she was, once she got to the front of the row Batista looked at her and said as he put his hand on his gun

"Cassey, no Rebela... what is wrong with this picture"

"Come on big guy, we still need that big bad ass to protect our place...offers still open to ya" Cassey said

She also put her hand on Pernod 2 because this wouldn't be the first time these two had tried to kill each other and Ric walked out and said

"Hey big man we're opening up"

"Hey Ric look, it's our little angel from up town" Batista said and Ric looked at the bruised Cassey and Ric smiled and said snapping his body back in a laughter of happiness and then straightening up just as fast

"Cassey, the one who cost us the award...and yet it was you who cost yourselves the big picture of America's best club"

"How ya doing Ric, enjoying your pension" Cassey replied with a smile and Ric was still smiling but it was more a smile of defeat and he said un-clipping the rope and looking at Batista

"Make sure Hunter says hello to her"

She walked into the club and it was a lot more lighter than the purple scorpion, the walls were yellow and all sorts of colors thanks to the lights from catwalk like walkway, Hunter calls it the stage of the bitches and he said once that Rebela and Cassey are more than welcome to walk it. Cassey was sat at the front of the stage, Hunter walked down from his look out room over the club and went straight to Cassey and he snapped

"What do you want?"

"Hello Hunter"

"You have some nerve coming here a little under a week since the awards" Hunter said sitting down and Cassey smiled and said leaning over the table

"I am here looking for Riff Raff and when I find him I will leave"

"He is here, I had my men bring him here to see if he would like to work for us"

"What do you mean, you had him brought here?" Cassey had a bad feeling something terrible had happened to her best worker and Hunter smiled and said

"Let's just say he is a bit beat up cus he didn't wanna come"

"Hunter, bring him to me...if you don't we shall have a shot out and I mean it will be worse than the last time at my club"

Cassey had drawn Pernod 2 from her belt Hunter had seen it, he knew that a Cassey without Rebela could be like a dog with out a chain to hold it back so he made a half smile and lifted his hand indicating for Batista to bring a bruised and bloody Riff Raff forwards. Riff Raff was dropped at Cassey's feet and she stood up and had him with a arm over her shoulder and Hunter smiled at her and said

"You got the Riffless Raff"

Cassey just threw up Pernod 2 and snapped it to load and she shot out the biggest chandelier, it collapsed to the floor and blew up with electricity and sparks. Hunter had shot up and he looked at Cassey, he went to punch her but it failed and hit the man behind her who was huge. He hit Hunter in the nose and Batista got in on the action, before anyone had really noticed the whole club was fighting and Hunter shouted

"Get Cassey"

She was out of the door by then and Ric looked in after her as a man was thrown through the door and he snapped

"God damn Cassey, every time you come here you leave with men throwing themselves at you"

"That's right Ric"

She whistled for a cab, one pulled up to stop and they drove off into the darkness of the misted towers in the city.

At Riff Raff's house, he owned at modest little place that was very much black and beige all around the place and he said as she handed him a cup of coffee

"I am very fortunate you came along when you did, they said they were going to cut off my vitals (Cassey shivered a little at the thought) I know, who wants to see my arms taken off"

"No Riff, they were talking about...never mind"

"Where is Rebela?" Riff Raff said and taking a sip from his coffee Cassey flinched a bit and decided to tell him straight

"She is dead, but alive...we were looking for Lita who was kidnapped by this lord of hell and then myself and Rebela were captured by the lord of darkness. We both were branded with this mark (she shows mark) and then we found out we were not the only ones there. They tried to kill me so that the Undertaker, the lord of darkness, could tame my soul but they found me to be too hard so they tried with Rebela and killed her. I escaped and got so far when I found out that Rebela was dead and then I was sucked into the hell realm, where I found Lita is pregnant and she let me escape with this gun that can kill them easier. Oh, did I mention that they cant be killed, the guys who work for the lords"

Riff Raff coffee was spilling on the floor with shock of what he had just been told, he shook his head and looked at a large red leather book he had on the side and he picked it up. He slammed it open and there was a page in it and he said as Cassey looked over his shoulder

"This war has been going on for the past eight hundred years, you went ahead and walked into a war that started thanks to the dark one, as he is called here, when he ran away from his family being burned alive...he traded his soul so that he could do right the wrongs he had done, but to a great price"

"What price" Cassey asked and Riff Raff turned the page and it had fire and darkness in the shape of two swords that clapped together

"The return of his vengeful brother and a war that will go on through the ages"

"Can it be stopped" Cassey asked as she watched the shadows by the window move and her hand go nearer to the gun that was now loaded with bullets Lita had given her and Riff Raff read on and he found it

"The war can be stopped by the creation of a third realm, one in which they can both put there powers to use and bond like true brothers, their powers must be fully in the realm and it must have a new ruler...a ruler of such power to stop the war from continuing"

The door started to shake and lightning was erupting in the hallway, Cassey lifted up her gun and aimed it at the door and she said as the many locks started to give away

"Come on Riff Raff, we need to find out how to find this power and a realm"

"The power of the burnt out fire, will lead you to a power higher, rock, fire, water and air, only where the fire first burned can the chosen ones be known as the realms heirs"

"Rip out the page and we'll dash for the window" Cassey shouted back as the door was set on fire and Riff Raff shouted slamming his hands towards the book

"This thing is priceless, I cant just rip out the pages"

"We can die" Cassey said as she fired a shot and then the door was kicked in and X-Pac shouted pointing in the room

"There she is"

"Go Riffy go"

Riff Raff ripped out the page to his heartbreak, they ran into the kitchen and locked the door behind themselves but as they turned Edge was stood in front of them and she shot him in the belly and he went down. Because the two were in a tower block they climbed out of the window, once on the ledge of the building Riff Raff asked looking down at the zooming and zipping car light below

"Who the bloody hell are they?"

"Kane and Undertaker's men" Cassey said and then they heard a noise and saw it was Rebela and she said

"What do you know Cassey, what have you found out?"

"Do you really think I'll tell you?" Cassey said back as the window was smashed for the men to get out and Rebela said to Riff Raff

"Read the rest"

He lifted the piece of paper and saw that he had never finished the verse and he said out loud for both women to hear loud and clear

"Broken souls of dark and light, joined with a mortal can be the one whom wins this fight, a traitor will die and a friend may lie but the realm you need contains a sky"

"This is it, earth is the realm" Cassey said back looking up at the starry sky and she shot another bullet hitting X-Pac and Rebela said

"Come on, what does the rest mean?"

"We don't know, but you are dead Rebela and we don't know if we can trust you"

Riff Raff said as Cassey shot the last of the bullets at Kane's man and one went up and hit a perched Bradshaw, Rebela shouted

"Partners to the end, no matter what...that is what you said and that is what will happen?"

Cassey looked at Rebela and pulled Riff Raff in her direction, once they had gotten to her Cassey turned to Riff Raff and said

"Find the house that was burned down by the Undertaker, the ash from that must be the part in the scriptures, take it to the abandoned mansion in the country...we'll be there"

"Okay Cassey"

Riff Raff went down the side of the building on a ladder, Cassey turned to Rebela who in fact had her hands behind her back and Cassey smiled to finally have her friend back. But then Christian and Farooq were behind Cassey, Cassey turned and started to load Pernod 2 but as she got the final one in the men had just gone into a low bow. Both Edge and Bradshaw had returned, all the four men knelled and Cassey gulped at the thought of the big bad ass who was right behind her. She snapped the gun and turned as quick as she could and Undertaker was stood behind Rebela and Cassey said as it started to sink

"You lying bitch"

"I am so sorry Cassey" Rebela said and Cassey still had the gun up and she said as she saw Paul Bearer with the body bag in his hand

"I will not die on this night, nor any night"

Cassey was a completely insane cowgirl, she ripped out a shot and watched as the pellets ripped through both Rebela and Undertaker but neither could die and Cassey knew this. Undertaker looked at Rebela who felt the pain and tears streamed down her face as she didn't cry out, the pain was very real as the wound healed on them both. Cassey had already shot another three shots at the ministry and worked down the ladder. Cassey slammed her feet to the ground, ran down the alley but she saw as she went down that the Hurst was blocking the way out. It wasn't so high that she couldn't jump on to a bin and over the top. Cassey had to now think as she heard the Undertaker and the rest of them coming, she needed to get to the mansion with out being seen and not being captured by Kane's men who had undoubtedly recovered and so she made the decision.

Undertaker and the men all walked out onto the road and saw Cassey was in fact gone, Paul Bearer walked down and said in his extreme voice

"She has gone my lord"

"She cant go too far, she sent that little man from the club to the forbidden lands and she is out to stop the war of the realms, breaking her soul is the only way to stop her now" Undertaker said with his rough but beautiful voice and Edge asked

"What of the little man?"

"Find him, Cassey will try to get back to the mansion as quick as she can...I will take care of her myself"

Unaware of his presence, Kane was perched on the top of the building with his men by his sides and Kane said as they men looked down as well

"Find the little man, if that isn't to hard for you...I will follow my brother to the mansion and take care of that damned Cassey myself and capture myself that Rebela as I go along for the ride"

The men fanned out and Undertaker got into the Hurst with Paul and Rebela, but none of them saw that Pernod 2 was hanging under the Hurst and was suddenly lifted up by Cassey who was gripping to the bottom.


	8. Birth of a new world

Chapter 8

The Hurst pulled up to the mansion, by now Cassey's arms were killing in pain, she silently dropped on to the dusty and sharp stoned ground and rolled out from under it. Undertaker was now at the front door with Paul and Rebela, but he felt a presence and he said as his arms grew and his muscles tensed up

"Get her into the realm"

"What is wrong?"

Rebela asked and Undertaker looked at Paul and then at Rebela and he said forming a bolt of lightning in his hand

"Kane's here"

Paul and Rebela shuffled into the house, Cassey looked to her left and saw Kane walk out and there was his men hiding in the bushes. Kane stepped up about five foot away from his brother and he said

"Well this is a change in scenery, you're death and my rule"

Cassey was listening with her hard up hearing but getting the message, she was finally putting all the pieces together and decided that it was time to pick a side. Undertaker looked towards the sky and as he brought his head down he saw Cassey's quick movement under the car and he said looking at Kane

"You may have the power to fight, have the power to spawn a bastard child of the hell realm, but what if that woman was to loose it"

"She wouldn't dare..."

"Didn't she give Cassey bullets to help your men track her"

"And like the fool Cassey is, she took them"

As the two men talked easily Cassey had snuck around them and slipped into the house, she walked through the darkened rooms and saw that Rebela was gone. Cassey couldn't figure it out and then she heard a noise and turned as fast as she could, but it was only Riff Raff with a little sack that had dust come out of the top slightly and she said bringing up the end of the gun

"You scared me shitless"

"I got it"

"You weren't followed" Cassey asked as she re-loaded the gun and Riff Raff had frozen on the spot and said

"Cassey"

"What"

She turned and was given a full blast from a large metal mirror, Cassey crashed against and straight through a set of drawers. She looked shacking off the effect and saw it was Rebela who was holding the mirror and she said

"You would have shot me if I didn't"

She put down the unscathed mirror and walked through it, Cassey walked through followed by Riff Raff who said as they stepped onto the dark purple rocks

"Where are we?"

"The realm of darkness"

But then as Cassey and Riff Raff looked around the whole ministry men were behind them apart from Paul and the Undertaker, they both turned and then ran. The two of them ran into the throne room and slammed the door shut behind themselves, locked the large doors, they turned and saw the women sat around the room stopping their chat and looking at the two who had just waked in. Both Rebela and Lita walked out from behind the throne and Rebela said a loud

"Ladies, welcome home Cassey...and her friend Riff Raff"

"Why did you lie Lita?" Cassey shouted back ignoring Rebela because of the mirror shot and Lita replied

"About what"

"Don't play dumb shit with me, if Rebela can walk out in the air of the real world then you can and those tracking bullets"

Cassey shouted holding up the gun with no intention to use it

"Because of the fact it would kill my baby, Kane and I don't want that"

"Who cares what he wants, and who cares what Undertaker wants... screw them and lets go, me and Riff Raff can stop the war and the lords too. I have chosen a side and it's my side"

Cassey went to leave, but with the speed of lightning Lita and Rebela were in front of Cassey (who was really loosing her temper) and Lita said

"We love our men and do not want you to kill them"

"It wont kill them, it will stop the war...now will you move out of my god damned way" Cassey spat and Rebela smiled and said

"Okay partner, we will still be friends and that is all I want...I want this war to be stopped as well. This isn't undertaker talking"

"You betrayed me on that buildings roof" Cassey said gripping the shotgun a little harder and Rebela smiled and said

"I only lied"

But then Lita drew a twisted and well crafted dagger in red and black and stabbed Cassey through the shoulder. Rebela couldn't understand why Lita did it and Lita said as Cassey looked at the hole and the blood pouring from it

"I'm sorry Cassey, I have to protect my child"

"It's is Kane talking not you" Rebela said but Lita lifted the knife and said as the blood went down on her hand

"No Rebel, it is me...you never saved me and now I am corrupted. I will kill anyone who wants to kill my child"

Lita saw that Cassey was reaching for her gun that she had dropped, Lita went to throw the knife but it was Rebela who made the save and punched Lita full on in the face and made the knife fly from her hand and under the throne. Rebela punched Lita in the stomach and Kane felt it in the human realm, he shivered and shouted at Undertaker

"Your bitch of a Rebel is killing my child"

Kane disappeared in a blaze and Undertaker was quick to follow in a puff of shadow and smoke, but when they had gotten to the scene Lita was led dead and Kane nearly blew his top turning a new color of red and then he saw Cassey with her gun in hand and Rebela said

"That is not good"

"I will kill you both"

Kane went to go forwards but Undertaker stood in his brothers path, they started to fight with punches that would have shattered a city. Riff Raff was still there and he lifted up the bag and then looked at the two girls and said

"That is it"

"What" Rebela asked and Riff Raff said as he walked up to them and Undertaker and Kane fought

"You two are the key, friends forever, one who is the living dead and the other with the blood of a power lord...Lita had to die because she was the traitor from the rhyme and you two are the ones to join these men"

"How" Cassey and Rebela asked at the same time and Riff Raff replied

"There realm you need isn't the human one, but the one that joins these two realms, the clues have been there all along...in what brought you two together"

"The purple scorpion" Rebela said and Cassey said

"Right, I get it...the portals from each realm are in there and we can unite to make the realm and make it the realm of entertainment, pleasure which both either have to much of or not enough"

"I understand, but what is the ash for" Rebela asked and Riff Raff replied taking out a handful

"Peace"

He blew it from his hand to the men who stopped in their tracks and saw that the whole room was shifting, before they knew it they where in the presence of a beautiful soul. She was perfect in every meaning of the word, she was the killed sister that Kane and Undertaker loved but lost and Undertaker said

"Ramina"

"Sister" Kane said in awe of her and she said in her sweet and slightly echoing voice

"Brothers, the fight has ended...the ashes have been brought to you both and I will use my power to join your realms"

"We want you to be there" Undertaker replied and she smiled and said

"I will be, with you two separating I separated and now I am one in those two women there and I will be one if you two join and help them grow their realm. It will be there as long as you two are brothers and friends alike. Show me mt beloved brothers that the war is over"

The two men looked at each other, Undertaker turned to face his brother and Kane turned. Undertaker went down to one knee and rolled his eyes in a salute to his brother, Kane made the earth explode with pyros in return. Their sister vanished in a flash of blinding light.

The scene returned to the realm of darkness, but it was it borders and both Kane and Undertaker used pyros and lightning bolts to create a great city for love, lust and friendship that would burn. And in the center of this new city that joined the two realms was a new and greater Purple Scorpion.

That night, Riff Raff was stood at the door with his smile on his face and Edge walked up to the red rope and said

"Come on Riff Raff let us in"

"Oh you are a pretty boy"

"And your a damned brave one"

Edge replied to the laughs of the ministry, the hell team and Riff Raff said as the fluffy music started that introduced us to our heroes

"The Undertaker and Kane are in there already, come on in boys it will be one wild night at the world greatest club"

"Too right mate"

Edge walked in leading his team and as the last of the demons, goblins and other creatures went in Riff Raff has remembered you all who are reading this story and he is looking at you now

"Now listen kiddies, don't be playing with the supernatural. The moral of this story is that even though it has been One wild night you also have to remember that it's your life...want some fun to prove it, come to the Purple Scorpion...it ain't so bad when have a brave heart and a barrel of fun ya know"

**THE END**


End file.
